Fire and Wind
by potterfreak3
Summary: Heartbroken Aang believes he is destined to a life of solitude. Amina has been a servant for the royal family of the Fire nation for as long as she can remember. How will their lives change after a series of events brings them together? Aang/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay folks so this is my first story. I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me to help me become a better writer. Please no flames I'm trying to keep my oc from being a mary sue and I will try and flesh out her character more in the next chapters.

* * *

"_He asked you to marry him and you said yes?" He asked closing his eyes and struggling to keep his voice even. _

"_I never wanted to hurt you Aang but when I'm around him I feel passion and every time we touch it's like a surge of energy I've never felt like this, I love him Aang and he's a good man… please don't be upset I-_

"_You are everything to me Katara!" his voice cracking with each word. He stood in front of the young girl looking into her beautiful blue eyes until her form began to blur as the reality of her words began to sing in. "All I ever wanted was to be happy with you and be a family, when did it start?" His voice growing quieter with each word he lowered his head blinking the stinging sensation in his eyes. _

"_We got to know each other better and during training there was always this unspoken intensity between us, slowly our feelings for each other began to change."_

"_I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_I love you Katara, I always have since the moment I opened my eyes and I saw you." _

"_Aang I love you too…but I'm in love with Zuko_

_Hearing her words he felt the last bit of self control he had shatter. _

_Turning from Katara he rushed towards the balcony grabbing his staff and swung himself into the open night letting the air currents take control. He barely heard her pleas asking him to come back._

Started out of his dream by the sound of gongs and horns in the distance Aang opened his eyes slowly wishing that it could be just any other day. Many times his mind had replayed the conversation he had had with Katara three months ago. He had come back the next day and had found her still in his room crying. Unable to continue causing her pain he had told her that he was okay with everything and happy for her. She had been ecstatic that he had given his blessing had thrown her arms around him and given him bright smiles. Knowing that he had made her happy eased the tight sensation in his chest but seeing her with Zuku holding hands and kissing had increased the sting.

Judging by the sounds coming from the courtyard as well as the halls everyone in the palace was in a heightened frenzy performing their own specific tasks of preparation for the royal wedding as well as the official coronation of the soon to be king and queen.

"Well you knew it was coming, all you have to do is get through this." he whispered to himself.

Startled by a loud knock on his door Aang quickly plastered a smile and swung himself off the side of the bed to greet the reserved looking maid standing at the doorway. Bowing her head she addressed him formally even though he had told her countless times that it was not necessary. "Good morning master Avatar. I pray you slept well?"

"Amina how many times have I told you to call me Aang, master avatar makes me sound like I'm some old man with a gray beard he said Flashing her a boyish grin.

Hearing the young monks teasing Amina's lips threatened to form a smile and she visibly relaxed in the avatar's presence. Being used to serving the rigid nobles and high ranking military officials for the better part of her sixteen years it was a stark contrast when she had first met the goofy and easy going air bender. Looking at the smiling boy it was hard to believe that he had single- handedly defeated Fire lord Ozai stripping him of his fire bending powers. For someone who was barely turning fourteen in a few weeks he was an extremely powerful bender with precise control of the elements that masters four times his age could not surpass. Then again he was the Avatar.

Aang stayed sitting on his bed watching the young servant girl walk gracefully across the spacious room and into the large bathroom all the while carrying expensive looking ceremonial robes he guessed were for him. Coming out of the bathroom Amina came to a stop in front of him. "I've set your robes on the table near the bath, I'll be back in about forty minutes with your breakfast which should give you enough time to bath and change is there anything else I can help you with lord Aang?" she asked softly. Blushing a bit over her still formal tone Aang got up from the bed and walked closer to her until he was directly in front of her. Thankful for his latest growth spurt he stood directly at her eye level instead of her chin like when he had first met her three months ago. Raising his storm-grey eyes to meet her- honey ones he choose his words carefully

"You could stop calling me lord and master and drop the formal tone It's kind of weird having people treat me like I'm royalty or something." "Save the lord and lady stuff for Zuku and Katara after all they will be the king and queen by the end of the night"

Amina watched the young monk run a hand through his shaved head and flash a quick smile before he strode towards the bathroom closing the wooden door behind him. Knowing she needed to hurry in order to keep on schedule she exited the room and began walking towards the kitchens passing other palace workers in the halls who were too preoccupied in their own duties to notice the young girl. Trying to mentally make a checklist in her mind of all her duties for the day she couldn't help but replay what the young avatar had said but most importantly the various emotions that she had glimpsed in his grey eyes as he had mentioned the prince and lady Katara's wedding. Growing up in the palace as a servant to many different nobles and guests she had learned to read people to make her job easier and when she thought about Aang's comment about the Prince and lady Katara being the future king and queen of the fire nation, although he had said it with a smile and in a joking tone in his eyes there was a quick flash of other emotions, but the one she picked up on the most was a deep sadness almost like a longing.

Although she did not know much about the air bender's relationship to Lady Katara she did hear that they became very close throughout the past year on their quest to find teachers to train Aang to master the remaining elements and realize his true potential as the Avatar.

She wondered if there was more to the story then the brother and sister relationship that everyone spoke about when referring to the female water bender and the avatar. "_Stop it before you start coming up with anymore conclusions it's none of your business and it's not like you a simple servant is ever going to find out about the Avatar's personal life ,remember your duties"_ She chastised herself, even as she scolded herself she couldn't help but remember the sadness in Aang's eyes. Stepping into the kitchen she noticed all the cooks were busy preparing the feast for the wedding so with a sigh Amina began gathering all the supplies to make breakfast for the young air bender.

* * *

Okay so please let me know what you think :) Should I continue? Any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapters?


	2. Author's note

Okay so first of all thank you to all my reviewers Now after getting some insight from my sister I have decided to go and study the series and take notes in order to write a better story. I don't plan on giving up on this but it will take me some time to get the story going where I want it to be. I will be addressing Zuku and Mai's relationship and what happened and further go into detail how he and Katara ended up. I completely plan on making this a Aang/ other character and although he starts off with feelings for Katara he will eventually start to realize his feelings for Amina. Well I hope to hope to have the revised first chapter by early August and as for a beach scene don't worry I will have one and a lake and/or waterfall one ; )


End file.
